Rinichiro Hagire
Rinichiro Hagire (also known by his current body of Toto Sakigami) is the main antagonist of the anime and manga series Deadman Wonderland. He transfers to bodies he chose as vessels like the old man and Toto Sakigami with his albino twin bodyguards. His current body is Toto Sakigami, a young man who is considered the strongest Deadman. Hagire also gained Toto's abilities including Love Labyrith allowing him to copy other Deadman abilities by absorbing his opponent's blood. He was voiced by legendary voice actor Robert Bruce Elliott as the director and Ryan Reynolds as Toto Sakigami. Appearance Original body Hagire has long black, messy hair that is kept in a ponytail. He has a short goatee and wears glasses. He wears a white lab-coat over a black-and-white striped t-shirt and black trousers. He also has necklace with four scalpels on it. In addition he has dark circles under his eyes most likely due to sleep deprivation. 2nd Generation He later takes the form of an old man. He had grey hair combed to the back, with scars on his body and face. He is dressed in hospital clothing, due to his illness. In the anime it has been implied that The Director is the father of Tsunenaga Tamaki which most likely indicates that this host is Tamaki's father given the timeline and ages that have been shown throughout the series. 3rd Generation His third and final form is that of Toto Sakigami. Personality Hagire is a mad scientist, sadist, and sociopath. He enjoyed experimenting on Shiro for her Wretched Egg persona. He claimed his interest in a project as percentage, ignoring the immune experiment with 0% interest and telling Sorae to come to him with something more interesting. As Shiro's abilities advanced his "percentage" rose until it hit 100% and he claimed he was "in love" with her. He also has an obsession with the Wretched Egg and wants to express "love" to her. He is manipulative for treating Tsunenaga Tamaki as a pawn. He is clever and decisive, and when he is inside Toto's body he wants to express "love" using Toto's abilities. At one point, he was a subordinate to Sorae Igarashi, and often commented on how 'harsh' she was. He was surprised when she suddenly softened after Ganta's birth, and from then on, only grew frustrated with her reluctance to continue with the experiments. He later 'adopted' Chan and En, who were twins born with half a brain each. Though they were clearly grateful towards him and even revered him as a father figure of sorts, Hagire outright stated to them that he didn't love them at all, though they knew this already and didn't care. He also took Shiro in after Sorae's death, and fed her all the candy and sweets she could ever want, and even appeared to allow her to do whatever she pleased at Deadman Wonderland; though, this wasn't done out of the kindness of his heart, and was again related only to his obsession with Wretched Egg. History Past Hagire was a scientist who worked with Sorae Igarashi. Hagire and Sorae did research on how to highten someones immune system. Hagire had Sorae choose a "Ginea Pig" for them to experiment on. Sorae ended up choosing Shiro. Hagire and Sorae did a number of inhuman and downright sadistic experiments on Shiro that could be considered torture. Shiro suffered so much that she developed an evil personality in order to cope with the pain. Shiro ghen attempted suicide by releasing a giant ball of energy which caused the Great Tokyo earthquake. Hagire and Sorae managed to survive the earthquake. Sorae then built a machine calked The Mother Goose System which kept Shiro from starting another earthquake. Hagire was angered by this and demanded that she tell him the password to shut down the mother goose system. Sorae denied Hagires request before shooting her self in the head. Hagire visited a hospital which had two people, Chan and En, in it. Chan and Ens branch of sin could transfer a body over to another. Hagire saw this as a golden opportunity and acted as if he loved them in order to get them to trust and work for him. Hagire had Chan and En use their branch of sin in order to transfer his body into the body of an old man. This turns out successful in the end. Now in the body of the old man, Hagire creates the prison Deadman Wonderland. Hagire also had the deadman fight each other in order to see who the strongest deadman is, so that he can transfer his body into theirs next. He also raises Shiro in this form. Deadman Arc Hagire is seen with Tsunenaga Tamaki as they discuss the next deadman fight (Ganta vs Humming Bird). Hagire then decides that he will use Toto Sakigamis body. He once again has Chan and En preforme their branch of sin in order to transfer Hagires body into Totos. Before going into Totos body, Hagire fights with Shiro and ultimatly ends up dieing, however, his body is transfered into Totos just as he dies, bringing him back to life in the body of Toto while his old body has died. Scar Cain Arc When Shiro bumps into Hagire while looking for Ganta, Hagire tells her that the data chips are explosives. Shiro saves Ganta from the chips but Ganga ends up punching her in the face. Shiro runs off and Hagire is able to find her. Hagire tries to manipulate Shiro into hating Ganta, but instead, she runs off saying that she will punch Ganta. Hagire tries looking for Shiro and bumps into Ganta and Senji. He steals Senjis ability by licking Senjis blood and tries to do the same to Ganta but is stopped by Senji. He then takes his leave. While eating deadman body parts, he is interrupted by Hibana Daida. She attacks him but is easily killed in the end. Hagire is then seen eating Deadman body parts and gainig their ability until Chan and En show him a picture of Ganta's family, which interests Hagire. Forgeries Arc Hagire is seen telling Ganta that the deadman are forgeries and that they were created for "Humanitys Sake." Hes also the one that made the notes on how to create a forgery which is were Tamaki got the idea to make an army of them. Revolt Arc Hagire appears outright killing Azami and telling Wretched Egg to come with him to the battlefield. They arrive their and Hagire confronts Tamaki, telling him that he was just a pawn in his game all along. Right before Hagire could kill Tamaki, he shoots himself in the head (which disappoints Hagire). After Ganta and Wretched Eggs battle, Hagire takes Wretched Egg and puts her in a bed to sleep while questioning why she didn't kill Ganta. Return To Deadman Wonderland Arc When a team of police search Deadman Wonderland, Hagire jumps out and orders Wretched Egg to kill them all (which she does). Hagire then appears trying to hatch The Mother Goose Systems code. After many failed attempts, he goes insane and states that if Sorae Igarashi was still alive, he would torture her until she tells him the password. Hagire visits Wretched Egg and is enraged to find out that "Ganta Gun" and "Ganbare Gun" are different Branches Of Sin used by Ganta. Hagire then decides to take over Gantas body in order to get his powers and unlock the Mother Goose System. Hagire then begins to search for Ganta and ends up bumping into Mitsuzaki Yosuga. Yosuga mistakes Hagire for Toto and Hagire attacks her for "getting in his way". Hagire then breaks a hole in the ground and spots Ganta and Senji. He tells Ganta to come with him but he denies. He knocks Ganta to the ground and begins fighting with Senji. He tackles Senji and before he can take Senjis other eye out, Ganta decides to give himself up and go with Hagire. Hagire sets Ganta to the machine which is used for Hagire to transfer his memories into others. When Ganta sees all the memories of what Hagire did to Shiro as a child, he begins freaking out. Before Hagire can successfully transfer his memories to Ganta, Chan and Ens branches of sin are destroyed by Senji, causing the machine to stop working. Now infuriated, Hagire attacks Senji and stars to overpower him. However, Senji comes back and nearly kills Hagire, but Chan and En took the blow themselves in order to protect Hagire. As Chan and En die, they tell Hagire that they love him, to whuch he responded saying that he never loved them. Hagire continues his fight with Senji and gets the upper hand. He then leaves Senji to die in order to go after Ganta instead. Just before he can get Ganta, Senji gets up and takes Ganta with him. Hagire chases after them and shortly confronts the duo. Senji slices a billboard and which Hagire assumed was to get him distracted. However, while thinking this, Ganta jumps out from the rubble of the billboard and shoots Hagire directly in the chest with a Ganta Gun. Yosuga then returns and saves Hagires live out of confusion that hes Toto. Once Hagire is healed, he tries to find Ganta and his friends again. When Ganta unlocks the Mother Goose System, Hagire busts in and thanks them for "helping him unlock the Mother Goose System." Hagire and the protagonists have one final show down. Hagire takes a massive beating from the heroes. Yosuga then tries to help him but he stabs her in the chest and kills her. He then goes on a rant about how everyone is getting in his way. Ganta then uses his Advanced Ganta Gun to finish Hagire off for good. Abilities Every time Hagire changes bodies, he adopts that body's abilities as well. First generation It is yet unknown if Hagire's original body possessed any special abilities. Second generation Branch of Sin: DW's director already had a Branch of Sin, so Hagire had the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Unspecified Branch of Sin: The director also had the ability to use his blood as some sort of energy blasts or lightning bolts. His blood stays the same, but he fires it in a matter that looks like he is firing lightning. Third generation Branch of Sin: While in Toto's body, Hagire is a Deadman and has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Branch of Sin: Love☆Labyrinth (ラブ・ラビリンス, Rabu Rabirinsu): This allows him to copy the abilities of other Deadmen. However, he states that he recently was reset of his copied powers after his battle with the Wretched Egg. But even in his weakened state, he managed to take down two of the Forgeries with nothing but a copy of Crow's powers. He has now almost every Branch of Sin there is, with the exception of Ganta's Advanced Ganta Gun. The Branch he uses the most, is Senji's Crow Claw. This is mostly likely because of its high attack power and speed. Quotes Trivia *While in his third generation, Hagire has the ability to copy other Branches of Sin, but he cannot evolve their powers nor use their evolved forms if they are already evolved, such as Ganta's Ganbare Gun and Senji's unnamed evolved Crow Claws. *Interestingly, Hagire showed no desire to kill Ganta, unless you count wanting to take over his body. This is due to the fact that he needed his Branch of Sin to unlock the Mother Goose System, and obviously, he can't do that if Ganta is dead. Instead, Hagire took great pleasure in sharing his memories with him, carefully explaining every detail of Wretched Egg's origins, and his mother's (and by extension Ganta's own) hand in her creation. Once his attempt to take over Ganta's body failed, this didn't change; Hagire could heave easily killed him in Haggard Absurd when Ganta was exhausted from unlocking the Mother Goose System and was unable to defend himself, but instead, he wanted Ganta to carry on his memories, and even reminded him that Shiro was his replacement in the experiments. *Hagire (while in Toto's body) is a cannibal for eating human remains of other Deadmen. *Hagire's dressing style is that of a hippy in all of his forms. He always wears light and roomy clothes, usually white long shirts, loose pants and flip flops in his first form. He also has a messy hair that is kept in a ponytail in his first form. But unlike hippies joyful personality, his is very violent and disturbing. *Both, him and Ganta fulfilled their promise to Shiro. While he was the one to release her from her binds, Ganta was the one who stopped her. *Despite Hagire never calling Chan and En his children, unlike them calling Hagire their father, he is technically their adoptive father. Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Elderly Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mutated Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:One-Man Army Category:Cannibals Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil